


The Quiet Voices

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Category: TheDarkEmoPoems TheDarkEmotionalPoems TheDarkEmoPoemsbyscareygirl15
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjoy my poem ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quiet Voices

The Quiet Voices  
Each moment   
Voices   
Or   
Soft whispers  
I hear  
Quietly   
To my own  
Just listening   
gently   
A soft whisper   
All the voices  
Going through   
My head   
Is only   
That I hear   
it's like   
Someone   
Is talking   
To me   
Their so much  
To the   
Voices  
In my head  
They don't   
Talk to me  
I just hear   
The Quiet Voices   
Whispering   
To me   
there aren't   
only whispers  
Or quiet voices  
There my voices  
The little girl   
In my head  
Keeping me   
Still  
Not break   
To my point   
through   
These winds   
I hear the air   
going by   
also   
Voices   
The Quiet Voices


End file.
